


Movies Are Rational Answers

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Karna needed a solution to figuring out how to help his Master. Who knew a movie could solve it?
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 5





	Movies Are Rational Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Master was soft spoken again today. For all that her hair resembled the kiss of fire and the sun, eyes a shining gold as the actual sun, and pale skin that was remarkably pale just darker than snow, Master was silent as they came when it came to them. Her lips would try to form words, only to have her voice fail her. The time of battle the only time her voice raised to the loudest of volumes to even reach his ears.

His Master was truly dedicated to reclaiming the world for humanity against Solomon. A great and heavy burden for a sole person, no matter how many people – Servants counted among them and there were many – could be there to support her. The pain of being the last one responsible for the continuation of the world as she knew it.

Was there any wonder she was keeping things to herself, or had moments where her words failed her? Where her self-doubt and shame would emerge even just the slightest due to the horrors she was made to witness. No choice to settle upon the sidelines.

Karna thinks not.

Now if only Master would tell him exactly she needed in this time he would do it. Any little thing to ease the burden.

Only she never seemed to ask.

The other Servants went out of the way to create obvious distractions in many events to lift her spirits. To share times of merriment and life as best they could. Karna participating in quite a lot of them as who could refuse to assist another with something they truly needed. Even better for the sake of their Master.

It was unfortunate that he couldn’t assist her much, but the others made her shout, scream, and laugh. There was no reason to feel angry, only glad they were able to bring life into her.

It didn’t stop Karna from wanting to assist in his own way.

If only there was a way to overcome the loss of voice just to help her a little at a time.

Glancing at the movie that Proto Cu and Marie Antoinette had begrudgingly agreed to watch together after a ten minute debate, Karna believed he had found his answer.

.

* * *

.

Gudako was getting jumpy. Every time she turned around Karna was just _there_!

He was there when she needed to pick up her breakfast, already lifting the tray to her usual spot to eat.

He was there when she needed to fill out reports, bringing snacks and drinks for the occasion.

He was there to make sure she had her teams picked, making sure to keep the ones upset about missing out of her way.

He was there when she was tired with hot chocolate and a blanket to cover her up.

He was always, ALWAYS, _ALWAYS_ there!

And Gudako still had no idea how to talk to him. She may have had a bit of hero worship on him due to him being her first Lancer. First Servant to come actually after the first Singularity. But… he was just so intimidating and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of him more than she already had.

She …

She may as well say something!

“Karna! Can you please just sit and eat with me!” Her hands covered her mouth. The outburst was too much. Too loud. There were other Servants just staring at her now. Her face was warming more than she wanted to ever feel outside the sun.

_“As you wish, Master.”_


End file.
